The Cursed Daughter of Love
by Bookworm64
Summary: Natalie McLean is just a regular 15 year old girl, she has a great life of a demigod. One day, her dad commits suicide with the help of a lightning bolt. She is forced to go to Camp Half-blood. She meets a mysterious boy who she wants to learn more about, her new best friends, Sam, Sierra, Lea, . Maybe camp isn't that bad. But can she really get through this? She isn't sure...


**The Cursed Daughter of Love**

**Chapter One: The Journey**

It was a dark night, my father just died.A suicide attempt with the help of a lighting bolt. Oh, how _rude_ of me. My name is Natalie McLean. I know what I am. I'm not normal, but I'm _kinda_ like the normal 15-year-old girl. I walked through the dark streets of Manhattan tears dripping down my face, but all I could think about was how _selfish _my dad was. With no warning, no hug goodbye, no direction, just a letter, a letter saying how sorry he was. And _that _is when I snapped, the happy, cheery girl who used to be full of love and happiness just _snapped_. I screamed at the top of my lungs, as loud as I could. I didn't have anything to lose. I started to run, I didn't know why. And that is where I am now, but I know that my dad left something else, a dagger. I know exactly why so I stuck it in my boot. I silently pray to thank him as I see a dark figure lurking in the shadows, I start to run again, run towards the place I have dreaded... _Camp Halfblood_. I run, I run as fast as I can, trying to forget the events of tonight, I try to forget the night of my father's death. _PLOP PLOP PLOP _ Rain drops fall one by one on my head and everywhere around me. _ PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP_ They fall faster now, harder too. I run to the street and wave my hand out for the Taxi- They lurch to a stop and I hop right in trying to get away from this darn street. "Long Island Sound Please" I say quietly as I realise it was the first time I have spoken all night. I sit quietly as we reach my destination, I give him a wad of money "You can keep the change, I won't be needing the rest" I say expressionless as I exit the car onto a little plaza with shops and diners that all happen to be closed. I sighed as I walked over to the camp entrance- Oh Gods. By the way I _may _have left out a_ minor_ detail. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of _love_. I am dreading the time that I have to spend in that _awful_ cabin with all the pink and glitter and _girls_... I _much_ rather be in the Ares cabin so I could fight freely and _maybe_ if I had a _real_ mom she wouldn't be as selfish as my dad and maybe I would even have to go to this dumb camp. I was disturbed from my thoughts when I heard a faint grunt, a closer one, closer, now I could hear footsteps stomping and hurtling towards me, Oh gods. Minotaur- my _least_ favorite monster, as of right now. I pull the celestial bronze dagger out once again and start to run towards it, I stab it in the leg as hard as I can, Golden Ichor oozes out of his leg quickly. I shriek in surprise as it picks me up and growls. Out of the corner of my eye there are two campers- an attractive boy my age, a girl about 12 years old, and a girl that looked about 14 years old. He looked as angry as Zeus was when Percy "took" his lightning bolt- yes, I'm a daughter of the most airheaded goddess there is and I know stuff, don't judge me. With one swing of his arm and a flick of its wrist, I find that I am falling, flying through the air, everything feels like it is going in slow motion,although it also feels like its going too fast before I hit the ground. Before I know it, I feel a sharp pain as the sensation of falling is gone, my back hit the ground. I take a shaky breath and dart my eyes up to see I'm in camp- I see the boy and the two girls looking over at me "New Camper!" someone exclaims. I sigh in such pain before the black takes over.

**Heyyy! This is one of my favorite stories to write and _become_ the character. I have another story that is in the Divergent Trilogy if you'd like to check it out. uH, I hoped you like the chapter, this story is based off of roleplay that I have done in the past, no names will be changed so if you are somebody that I roleplayed with and I dissed you just know, from the bottom of my heart, I _really_ don't care. No, I'm just kidding, but really, don't get too offended if it sounds anything like you. If you have any ideas, you could PM me for this story and any other fanfiction that you'd like me to make.**

**I am looking forward to writing this story, Please don't be rude if you don't like something just point it out nicely and I will probably take your suggestion. I most likely _won't_ be using suggestions to change the story or add on to it, but I may. Just because these are events that had happened to this character, Natalie. If you have any questions or any ideas or things that I should probably change just PM or review. Thanks!**

**XOXO**

**{THE DOCTOR IS OUT}**


End file.
